Invoking the Insect Gods
Invoking the Insect Gods This is a powerful method of spellcraft, conjuring, and an expansive practice of magick that originated with the Krilik race of Insect people who can trace their genetic roots back 4,500 years before the first standard era. The Insect Gods are naturally harder for mammalian species to hail as it requires an attuned knowledge to their idiosyncratic communication patterns and a mutual awareness in spirit between the practitioner and nature itself. This is why one who has these abilities is very sought after with explorers, archeologists, treasure hunters and more darker inter-dimensional government conglomerates. Here is an excerpt from Constance Blood’s 5th standard era book, “Insectumancy and how terrestrial mammals can practice it, 2345 5SE”, and provides us with the common example of a preliminary invocation so as to either lead into a request, command, wish, desire, protection or brief period of servitude. Other in depth spells usually are fixed to the bug colonized worlds and or solitary or religious working MAIN INVOCATION MATERIALS: -Kuluth Grass -wet earth, shallow grave -piece of meat or piece of a once living person or animal or other form of living life -something to sit on (preferably a pre-standing Stone in the vicinity of the ritual space.) -assistants or at the very least someone you can trust, around you -fluent in Insect -Aja Beetles -proper knowledge of hyper-formations* and correct applications of them Thou must fast for 3 days, and upon the next night after the fast, purify thou self in any way thou seest fit. (Ancient Insect priests would cover themselves in the holy ashes of a hive-mother) then, under the triune moons (full moon, or depending on which terra, new moon or waxing crescent.) thou draweth the sigil(s) and place the rocks leaves or fauna in their correct positions to make the hyper formation. As thou work, chant this hymn in Insect: Mother of the hive, breed with me: By the buzzing of your wings, and the thousand jeweled sight, your coded scent trails and your choreographed movements, may we give thanks to you who waits for eternity in the web of C’thu K,wu. Feeding on herself and with the detritus of my species tattooed upon your bruised and beaten carapace. And I as all other members of my species will pay our debts back to you in the great web of the beyond. We see our ancestral nature now, for what it really is. The old gods plague like locusts. Primeval burial grounds begin to suspire. My mind has witnessed the madness in the stars and was not frightened. My mind has witnessed the madness in the stars and it was strengthened. My eyes have seen the frozen hive of the hive mother and they wept. We are flesh, cleansed in the maw of entropius, always devouring. Generate Destroy Regenerate Destroy Rebuild Resurrect. May your hungry swarm grant me this comparatively small favor before the locusts of your afterbirth begin to feed upon my rotten flesh. (Insert your request here) Close with Kth’saa (x3) Kth’saa ks’nulth szzta. (Prolonged buzzing noice to close) *hyper-formation: a hyper sigil consisting of placing objects in 3D space-time to create a 4D sigil operating in two dimensions and/or multiple planes of existence at once.